


Nialiss & Leah Drabbles

by alistairweekend



Series: Multi-Warden!AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multiple Wardens, Some Post-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorter drabbles featuring either/both Nialiss Mahariel or Leah Tabris (or Leah's twin brother Leivi, although he is not a Warden) -- takes place in a multi-Warden!AU. Currently there are no Nialiss drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt: Leah/Zevran + "Can I trust you?"

“Can I trust you?” The words are uttered warily, laced with suspicion and driven home by the green eyes piercing through Zevran from above. But there is something behind the sharp daggers — a curiosity that the other elf is no doubt trying her best to conceal, but the question would not have been asked in the first place if it did not exist.

Zevran has to smile, a lopsided smirk accompanied by a wink despite his compromising position on the ground, bound and bloodied.

The Grey Warden — Leah, she tells him her name is — gives him her hand with a flustered huff, and the eyes look elsewhere as they begin walking.

***

“Can I trust you?” The only reason the question is audible is because time seems to have stopped for a moment in the heat of battle. Leah’s gaze holds urgency in it, her mouth set in a grim line.

Zevran has no time to ponder how peculiar it is that he knows what Leah needs him to do, and without a word he throws one of his daggers past her shoulder and into the neck of a darkspawn. He saw her tense when the blade came towards her face, and with a grin he takes his place by her side. Leah relaxes somewhat with someone at her back, and the fighting continues.

***

“Can I trust you?” Leah asks as she eyes Zevran’s outstretched hand dubiously, a dark eyebrow arched to her hairline. Zevran can feel the stares of all of their friends, but he doesn’t care.

Throwing his head back with laughter, Zevran takes the initiative and grabs Leah’s hand himself. She emits a small yelp of surprise as he guides her to the center of camp and proceeds to twirl her in a dance in time with Leliana’s lute. The flickering firelight illuminates Leah’s eyes, initially wide in shock but soon glimmering with amusement and joy. Her feet cease to stumble on the ground and she surprises Zevran himself by learning the steps to the dance within minutes. Soon Leah’s grin is as cocksure as Zevran’s, and the two are oblivious to the murmurs amongst their friends as they dance underneath the stars.

***

“Can you trust me now?” Zevran whispers against Leah’s ear, and she giggles and squirms at the breath on her skin. She wriggles in the bedroll until she faces Zevran, arms tucked up between herself and his chest and his own arms wrapped around her shoulders. The forest green eyes, once having thrown imaginary blades at him, were now filled with nothing but fondness and mirth.

Leah cranes her neck to press a kiss to his nose, and then his lips. “Yes.”


	2. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran and his daughter Jessenia have caught colds. Leah has to put up with their drama.

"Leah, I am dying."

"No you’re not, Zevran."

The Warden-Commander sat on the edge of the bed, holding her husband’s hand as she looked at him and gave an exasperated, but fond, sigh. Zevran sniffed and threw an arm across his forehead dramatically. “This could be our last moment together and you  _deny_  me. You wound me.”

Leah rolled her eyes, and as she did so the blankets shifted and another blonde head popped out next to Zevran. “Pretty sure I’m dying too, Mama.”

"Jessenia—! You’ve got her in on this too? It’s just a cold, you dolts." Leah shook her head, leaning over to feel her daughter’s forehead. "…All right. Maybe a fever too. Hm."

"See?" father and daughter intoned.

"That doesn’t mean you’re  _dying!_  Jessenia, your father had plenty of colds during the Blight, and each and every one of them he claimed he was dying just like he is now. Obviously he’s still here.”

"But this one could be my last," Zevran interjected.

Leah gave his shoulder a shove as she stood up. “Oh, shush, you drama queen, you’ll scare her. Now I’m going to go get you two some tea.”

"Not if we die first!" the little girl called after Leah as she walked out of the room.

"Jessenia,  _please!_ ”


End file.
